


Bright Idea

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A hunt for some cursed toys leads to a bright idea.





	Bright Idea

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by anon: I had a request based off a porn I as watching I could totally see Ketch doing. Ketch has the reader tied up and is using a plug in vibrator on her, causing her to orgasm over and over unrelentlessy. Take that wherever you like ;)

In your defense- and everyone was entitled to one- it had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

When you and Ketch had been assigned to work on a case together with honest-to-God cursed sex toys, you had to bite your tongue to hold back laughter…and to keep from blurting out something completely inappropriate. He’d exercised similar restraint, with equally limited success. Exasperated with the both of you, Mick had sent you on your way with the warning that although not all of the toys were cursed, there was no telling which ones were safe.

Taking care of the witch was child’s play for the two of you, and in no time at all, you had all the suspected cursed objects packed away and hauled back to the compound to be destroyed. It was a shame, really; there had been some pretty interesting toys in the bunch. When one particular item caught your attention, you surreptitiously slipped it into your duffel. Back at the compound, you had run it through all of the standard tests and determined that it was perfectly safe to use.

The look on Arthur’s face when you approached him with your suggestion was…unexpected. Part of you thought he would be a little put out at the mere hint that you needed to spice things up in the bedroom. You hadn’t been sleeping together long, falling into bed whenever was convenient to help scratch the itch, so to speak. Ketch was the most adventurous lover you’d ever been with; the man had few- if any- inhibitions and never failed to leave you sated and pleasantly sore.

So the blatant look of hunger in his eyes when you revealed the plug-in vibrator you’d taken as a souvenir was a welcome sight. He took the wand from you, turning it this way and that, examining the buttons that controlled the various speeds and intensity. In no time at all, you were naked and on your back, arms and legs tied to the metal frame of his bed as he loomed over you, vibrator in hand.

“Now,” he drawled, excitement coloring his tone, “before we get started, usual protocols in place, yes?”

“Same as always,” you confirmed.

You felt vulnerable as you lay there, completely bared to his gaze, anxious to get started. There was no way you were going to back out now, not with the way Ketch was eyeing you like a starving man presented with a five course banquet. Already you could feel yourself getting wetter, anticipation curling low in your belly, your nipples pebbling under the heat of his gaze and the cool air.

Ketch took his time shedding his clothes, putting on a show. You waited with growing impatience as he carefully folded up his clothing, tugging at your restraints. He ignored it, though you could see the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Huffing out a low growl of annoyance, you restlessly squirmed in place, eager for him to get on with it.

“Impatient, are we?” he taunted. “Do you think you can be a good girl and be quiet for me, or do we need a gag?”

“Ketch, you ought to know by now I’m not a good girl,” you quipped.

His grin grew. “Very true.”

Rifling through his dresser, he pulled out one of his ties, and you obediently lifted your head so he could tie it over your mouth. A shiver went down your spine at the sensation of cool silk against your lips. This was new- usually he liked to hear you scream for him, but this wasn’t a five star hotel during a hunt and the compound walls were thin. Not that either of you were terribly discreet about the nature of your relationship; everyone knew where the hickies lining your neck came from.

Once your mouth was securely covered, Arthur finished undressing, plugging the vibrator cord into the wall and flicking the power button experimentally. The wand buzzed to life immediately, surprisingly quiet as it whirred away. Soon it would be pressed right up against your clit, a thought that sent an arrow of lust straight to your pussy. Turning it off again, Ketch finally took his place between your legs, nudging your knees apart to make room.

Settling in comfortably, he said, “Snap three times if you want me to stop, understand?”

You nodded, eager for him to get on with it. Satisfied, he wedged his shoulders between your thighs, the heat of his breath hitting your wet pussy with every exhale. There was no holding back the moan at the first press of his lips against your inner thigh. He planted sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin, licking and nipping everywhere but where you needed him. Every once in awhile, his nose would bump against your neglected clit, sending an unexpected jolt of pleasure through you every time.

Soon, you were moaning nonstop, chasing the pressure of his mouth. In your neediness, you didn’t see him flick the button on the wand. Only when the sudden whir of the quiet motor reached your ears did you stop moving, bracing yourself for the first touch. Ketch drew back slightly, just enough to maneuver the head of the wand between your bodies. He paused a moment, letting you squirm in breathless anticipation, then gently pressed the head to your clit.

That first touch had you gasping in surprise, the strong vibrations catching you off guard in their intensity. He kept it at the lowest speed, shuffling a bit as he gripped the wand to your clit with one hand, using the other to part your folds. The wet press of his tongue darting into your slit made you groan, the sound of his name muffled by the tie. He licked at you again, delving a little deeper with each pass of his tongue.

You could only whimper helplessly as he lapped at your entrance, the pink tip of his tongue darting out over and over to tease your folds. Gripped tight in his hold, the wand buzzed relentlessly against your swollen clit; the unceasing vibrations had you hurtling toward climax already, your thighs trembling and the muscles in your belly taut as you raced toward orgasm. Glancing down, you locked eyes with Ketch, the dark hunger in his gaze enough to send you flying over the edge.

Your back arched off of the bed, eyes fluttering shut and toes curling from the pleasure surging through your body. The inner walls of your pussy clenched down around nothing, the slick of your release spilling out. Never one to waste, Arthur lapped it up, swallowing it all down with a grunt. His mouth never stopped moving against you, that wicked, wicked tongue delving as deep as he could get it. The wand buzzed on, uncaring of the sensitivity setting in.

You writhed underneath him; your orgasm was fading, but he didn’t relent, keeping the vibrator pressed firmly against you. The pleasure went on until it became almost painful, your body pleading to be let down. But when Arthur finally moved the wand away from your clit for a moment, he immediately took the sensitive nub into his mouth.

He sucked at it hungrily, laving at the swollen bud with the flat of his tongue. Impossibly, you felt yourself responding, gearing up for orgasm number two. He pulled back to blow a stream of cool air across your slick cunt, chuckling breathlessly at the sound of your broken moan. Giving your clit one last lick, he went back to lapping at your entrance, the wand pressed to you once more. You were teetering on the edge of a second release when he pushed another button, the wand buzzing harder and faster.

The bedframe squeaked as you fought against your restraints, body attempting to curl in on itself as you were swamped in exquisite bliss, your climax rolling over you in waves. This one seemed to go one for longer than the first, pulsing through you in time to the frantic pounding of your heart. You tried jerking away from the wand’s head, but the bonds held you tight. Arthur wrapped his free hand around your thigh, holding you open when your legs tried clamping shut around his head.

Hot tears pricked at your eyes as the orgasm went on, chest heaving as you sucked in air. You let out a high pitched whine when Arthur released your thigh and sat up, wiggling two fingers inside your drenched channel. Keeping the head of the vibrator pressed to your clit, he fucked into you hard and deep, scissoring your pulsing walls open, nostrils flared as if he could scent you in the air.

You were nearly sobbing, gasping for air, by the time he finally drew away with the wand, his fingers still buried deep inside you. Your walls twitched helplessly around them, determined to keep him there. He leaned over, taking one of your nipples into his mouth, biting down and scraping his teeth against it just the way you liked. Pleasure and pain fueled each other when he found your g-spot, massaging the tender skin incessantly.

He worked you through a third and fourth orgasm, your legs a quivering mess, slick coating your inner thighs by the time he took his place between them once more. The wand was at its highest setting, the pulsating waves vibrating through your core, heedless of your mewling whines. Arthur slid his fingers free of your channel, wrapping them around his cock. He was so hard the head was leaking drops of precum, the shaft glistening under the flourescent light.

Tears in your eyes, you watched as he stroked himself, aided by your arousal and his precum. He kneeled over your sweat soaked body, his gaze focused on your dripping pussy. You could tell he was close, all of his teasing backfiring now as he pumped into his own fist, his hips jerking forward with every thrust. As best as you could, you let out a moan of his name, locking eyes with him as you pushed up against the vibrator.

It was too much for him; Arthur let out a loud groan of your name, his head falling back. He lifted the wand away as he came, spurts of come painting your stomach with pearly stripes. Your fifth orgasm ripped through you at the sight, the sticky glide of come on your skin more enticing than it had any right to be. You chanted his name behind the tie, wishing more than anything you could touch him, taste him. He kept stroking until he had nothing more to give. The room went quiet, only the soft purr of the vibrator and the sound of your hard breathing breaking the silence.

Arthur shut off the wand, his chest gleaming with sweat as he struggled to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he whispered.

His attention turned to you, and he sluggishly climbed off the bed to untie your bound limbs. You’d pulled at them so hard little bruises circled your wrists; Arthur kissed them softly in silent apology. With your hands free at last, you removed your gag, reaching for him, pulling him into a hard- if exhausted- kiss. He returned it just as fiercely, the tang of your release rich on his tongue.

“That was…indescribable,” he managed to get out eventually.

“No kidding,” you panted out in agreement.

“Well done, holding on to that little souvenir.”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” you shrugged, “turns out it was a great idea.”

“Hear, hear.”

Sore and sticky, you longed for a hot shower and a nap. But Arthur had other ideas. Setting the wand aside to be cleaned later, he curled up beside you, folding his body around yours. Running his hand up and down your arm, he mentioned casually, “You know, I don’t believe all of the- ahem- objects have been destroyed. There are bound to be one or two more safe ones that haven’t been incinerated yet. It would be a shame to let them go to waste…”

Rolling over to face him with a mischievous grin, you said, “That sounds like a bright idea.”


End file.
